battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Brief History Aphrodite was one of the finest and the purest of the Olympian gods and goddesses. Her father, Zeus recognized her as his greatest creation, and treated Aphrodite in a way that was greatly superior to her siblings. Zeus paid her the most attention, and blessed with the most exorbitant gifts. Aphrodite's mother, Dione, always scolded Zeus for his biased view on their daughter, and would look at Aphrodite with a hint of jealousy, even though she never admitted such. Because of her beauty, various gods were drawn to Aphrodite and would often try to force her into sexual acts. She always knew better, however, and eventually distanced herself far away from them with any chance she had. Sadly for Aphrodite, the god that eventually ripped her innocence away from her, was her own father. Zeus cornered her inside of her room, and forcefully raped her for what seemed like forever. That is, until Poseidon discovered them, and tore his brother off of Aphrodite, freeing her from being impregnated by her father's seed. The young goddess never looked at Zeus the same way after that, and grew to outright despise his very existence. Decades later, when Marise slaughtered most of the Olympian gods and goddesses, and took control of Olympus as his own... Aphrodite was one of the few who managed to escape the carnage. Injured and mentally scarred, she fled to a backwater realm led by a society of peaceful, humanoid wolves. The strange beings, immediately recognizing her, went on to care for Aphrodite, slowly but surely raising her back to full strength. Out of thanks for the wolves' kindness and compassion, Aphrodite blessed them with a lifetime of prosperity. She became an honorary sister to this tiny civilization. Sadly, after twelve years of living peacefully with her new family, tragedy struck the realm. An overwhelming, and invasive empire tore through the land, cutting down each and every last one of the beings that sacrificed so much for Aphrodite. Despite her efforts to defend her new home, the goddess was soon overpowered and outmatched by sheer numbers. All hope was lost, and death had finally seemed to catch up to Aphrodite. It wasn't her time to die, however; a glimmer of hope descended from the heavens to battle the merciless empire that had destroyed so much. Dante single handily fought and wiped out wave after wave of the empire's army, before finally collapsing its entire foundation. Unfortunately, Dante was too late; all of the realm's inhabitants had been slaughtered... Accept for one. Dante found Aphrodite hiding in a shack that was still barely standing, weeping uncontrollably. The ninja prime had eventually managed to calm the goddess down enough for him to carry her out of the now dying realm. Dante brought Aphrodite back to the Realm of the Ninja, and stayed by her side for two whole weeks until she mentally stable. Over the course of a few months, the ninja prime and the goddess grew closer and closer toward one another; both were inherently drawn to the other. Finally, after a helpful push from Daeva, Dante made a move and kissed Aphrodite, kick starting their now unbreakable relationship. Having now been together for seven million years, Dante and Aphrodite's bond continually grows stronger and stronger by the day, and both are forever loyal to each other. Aphrodite soon grew to love her new home, and her new family, having been accepted by the Yakuza and the ninjas with open arms. She loves Dante with her entire soul, and Dante loves her all the same. Even with the stigma that both Dante, and his siblings carry as ninjas, none of that matters to Aphrodite. She will defend and support Dante with her dying breath, and the latter will of course, do the same for her. They are the definition of a true power couple. Appearance Aphrodite's beauty is absolutely incredible, and is second only to that of Daeva herself. She was the crown jewel of Olympus, and for good reason. She is majestic and regal like a goddess should be. Her skin is flawless, her sliver hair never has a single split end, and gleams in the sunlight. Her emerald green eyes shimmer like two pieces of jewelry, and her figure curves and twists without flaw. Aphrodite is usually seen in a variety of Olympian and Yakuza clothing, ranging from hand woven dresses, skirts, gowns, and robes. Dante himself is always astounded by her beauty everyday. Aphrodite and Daeva always compliment each other constantly, and could dispatch an entire empire when together by just their looks alone. Personality Aphrodite is a very well-spoken, calm, and compassionate soul. She never generally gets angry, and in the rare occasions that she does, she immediately feels guilty afterward. Aphrodite always puts others before her own self, and adores it whenever she can make someone else happy. Being the goddess of love, Aphrodite is all about the notion of romance and eternal happiness, her heart warming whenever she sees two souls who are deeply in love with one another. She is also very strong and determined when need be, not at all afraid to get her hands dirty and stand her ground against any who dare oppose her. When it comes to Dante, Aphrodite is loyal and faithful without falter. Her love for the ninja prime knows no bounds, and she will defend and protect him from any and all that threatens him. Aphrodite knows that there are a plethora of males out in the multiverse that would die to have her hand in holy matrimony, but she doesn't want anyone else. She is completely happy where she is, and who she is with, and she wouldn't change a thing about it. Dante is hers and only hers for all of eternity. One day, Aphrodite will take the ninja prime's hand in eternal marriage, and their bond will become even stronger than it already is.